


Scarlet Witcher

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF Tony Stark, Beta Tony Stark, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier paternity Tony Stark, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Mutant Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Protective Stephen Strange, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a Scarlet Witch, Tony stark has powers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Iron Man existía y quizás el destino prefirió que las cosas siguieran de esa manera como en los demás universos. Pero el Tribunal pensaba distinto. Sin Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark adquirió el rol de la Bruja Escarlata de ese universo, pero lo más transcendental es que se ha convertido en el Ser Nexus de la Tierra-161.El Tribunal Viviente presagiaba que pronto la Magia del Caos resurgiría y Anthony Edward Stark manipularía y deformaría la realidad a su voluntad.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier (mentioned), Stephen Strange/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

**_Tierra-11116890_ **

Muchos cuerpos se hallaban alrededor de un castillo oculto en las montañas. Los últimos hombres de pie trataban de detener a los Centinelas, pero su fuerza y voluntad no eran rivales para los robots. Una mujer de melena blanca lanzó un potente relámpago hacia uno de los robots, sin percatarse que otro de ellos le arrogó una explosión de energía, matando a la antes conocida como Ororo.

Rouge y Bestia fueron los siguientes en morir y únicamente Logan y Magneto seguían luchando.

Dentro del castillo, Charles Xavier sostenía con fuerza a un bebé recién nacido. A unos pasos de distancia, Emma Frost observaba a través de la ventana la brutalidad en que los Centinelas asesinaban a los mutantes. La rubia volteó el rostro y se enfocó en como el profesor mecía y tarareaba una canción de cuna a su hijo. La mujer Alfa caminó despacio hasta situarse al lado del Omega.

—Profesor. —Su voz temblaba, por mucho que se esforzara por mantener la calma, el miedo finalmente se apoderaba de ella—. Ya es tarde. Nosotros... —La garganta se le obstruyó por un enorme nudo, con la ira y el sentimiento de injusticia corriendo por su cuerpo—. Este es el final.

—Lo sé. —Musitó, acariciando las mejillas regordetas de su primogénito—. Pero no quiero que él muera. —Apegó su mejilla a la frente del infante—. No quiero que todo acabe así.

—Profesor...

—Llévatelo, Emma. —La Alfa se queda impresionada por la petición—. Huyan lo más lejos que puedan.

—¡Pero el mundo está destruido! ¡No hay lugar donde podamos escondernos! —Elevó su voz y el bebé casi empezó a llorar, pero el Omega se apresuró en arrullar nuevamente a su hijo—. Charles... no tenemos escapatoria.

—Por favor, Emma. —La miró con lágrimas en los ojos, demostrando el suplicio que lo carcomía—. Por favor.

La mutante cerro los párpados y aun sabiendo que todo sería en vano, ella aceptó la petición.

El Omega contempló detenidamente a su hijo, fruto de la relación con Erik. Sollozó y luego depositó un suave beso en la frente del pequeño.

—Mamá, te ama. —Una lágrima cae sobre la mejilla derecha del niño—. Lo siento por traerte a este infierno. Realmente lo siento.

Charles le entregó el bebé a la rubia y ella con rapidez se marchó de la habitación.

Afuera, Logan fue aplastado y desmembrado hasta que consiguieron desintegrarlo completamente.

Erik cayó de rodillas, absolutamente agotado y sin fuerzas. Entonces, su cabeza se levantó de golpe y vio como su marido se acercaba a él. El ex-líder de los X-Men se sentó frente a él. Ambos se miraron fijamente y Xavier telepáticamente le informaba que su hijo estaba siendo alejado de los Centinelas. El Alfa abrazó a su Omega, siendo correspondido por éste. Era el final de sus vidas y lo aceptaron, con su último pensamiento declararon su amor y en ese momento los Centinelas los mataron con diferentes explosiones.

No quedó nada de ellos.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia, Emma estaba corriendo con el recién nacido en brazos. Fue entonces que sintió que los Centinelas venían tras ella, apresuró su carrera, pero su cuerpo todavía era débil por las constantes peleas que tuvo. Sus ojos azules notaron una cueva y sin meditarlo entró ahí, adentrándose un poco y cuidadosamente dejó al bebé sobre el suelo. El niño dormitaba y la blonda pidió perdón por tener que dejarlo.

Su muerte era inevitable y lo sabía a la perfección. Sin embargo, su espíritu de supervivencia le impulsaba a salir y dar una última batalla.

El final fue tal y como se esperó. Los poderes de la mutante no fueron suficientes contra los Centinelas y Emma Frost fue la última mutante en caer.

Los Centinelas buscaron alrededor la presencia de portadores del Gen X. Al final no detectaron nada y se marcharon.

Sin siquiera sospechar que un bebé que aún no había activado su mutación, se encontraba escondido en una cueva.

────────────────────────

La Hechicera Suprema de la Tierra-161 sintió un cambio en las energías dimensionales de su universo. Es por eso que se dirigió al punto de donde provenía la anomalía que causó tal cambio, un universo que se conectaba con el suyo. He ahí del porqué de la irregularidad. La mujer calva permaneció anonadada por el devastador escenario que la rodeaba, en todos sus siglos como Hechicera Suprema nunca había presenciado la magnitud de tal destrucción. Ancestral intentó hallar vida en aquel mundo, pero aparentemente la vida se extinguió.

Repentinamente, empezó a percibir una pequeña energía vital. Caminó en línea recta, siguiendo la tenue presencia de un ser vivo. Pronto llegó a una cueva, entrando y sorprendiéndose de la criatura que yacía en el suelo, fijando sus ojos marrones en ella. Ancestral se agachó y con suma delicadeza cogió al bebé en brazos.

—Hola, pequeño. —El niño le sonrió y agitó sus bracitos en dirección a su rostro—. Me temó que eres el único sobreviviente de este mundo.

La mujer no podía abandonar al infante, por lo que tomó la decisión de llevarlo a su universo.

**_Tierra-161_ **

Una vez de regreso, Ancestral decidió llevar al niño a un orfanato en Sofia, Bulgaria. La Hechicera Suprema creyó que el infante merecía una vida normal y no exponiéndose al mundo de las Artes Místicas. Además, el pequeño no parecía tener dotes excepcionales para la magia. La mujer se fue sin preocupación alguna, una buena familia ya acogería al niño.

Ancestral ese mismo día se machó una vez más fuera de su dimensión. Sin imaginarse el suceso que cambiaria totalmente su línea de tiempo.

En el Monte Wundagore, Transia, el demonio Chthon, quién fue encarcelado por la hechicera Morgan le Fay y su culto de Darkholders, despertó de su sueño, comenzando a percibir una extraña fuerza. En un principio estuvo confuso hasta que comprendió que se trataba de la Life Force, el Dios Anciano por fin eligió a su futuro recipiente. Chthon rápidamente salió en busca del humano.

El demonio se asombró que el poder proviniera de un bebé, pero esto no lo detuvo en tocarlo y transmitirle parte de su poder.

Mientras tanto, El Tribunal Viviente divisaba los sucesos antes dichos. El Tribunal Viviente tuvo un mal presentimiento de todo lo que se suscitaba en aquel universo, era tan incorrecto. En el preciso instante que terminó ese pensamiento, Uatu hizo acto de presencia y le informó que el futuro de esa Tierra cambió radicalmente. Varios acontecimientos insólitos ocurrieron.

Django y Marya Maximoff, futuros padres de Wanda y Pietro Maximoff, murieron en un bombardeo en Sokovia, dicho evento debía suceder en el futuro y no ahora. Además, María Stark ya estaba esperando a su hijo Arno Stark, pero la mujer tuvo un abortó espontaneo y ahora Chthon convirtió al Tony de otro universo en su recipiente.

El Tribunal Viviente entendió la magnitud del problema. Las tres cabezas se tomaron un momento para decidir el destino de aquel universo. El Vigilante se quedó en silencio en espera del juicio.

Se llegó a un veredicto.

El Tribunal sumió a Chthon en un sueño eterno, que ni el mismísimo Merlín podría despertarlo.

—¿Qué hay del niño? —Preguntó El Vigilante.

—Dejaremos que todo siga su nuevo curso. —Respondió—. Esperemos.

────────────────────────

María Stark miraba desolada a un punto fijo en el jardín.

Su marido se trasladó a su lado llamándola mas la fémina no tenía ganas de hablar con él. El hombre volvió a insistir y la azabache giró su cabeza para quedar impresionada por lo que sus ojos marrones apreciaban. Su esposo cargaba en brazos a un niño.

Ella se levantó rauda de la banca.

—¿Howard...?

—Creo que esto cubre cumpleaños y navidades durante al menos dos años. —Dice, sosteniendo al niño de su cintura y presentándole de frente a su esposa.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Sabes que siempre dices que, si algo está destinado a ser, está destinado a ser... y me burlo de ti por eso? —Comenta mientras ve como María toma al infante en sus brazos—. Estaba destinado a ser.

—Oh, mi Dios. ¿Tiene un nombre? —Indaga, sosteniendo al pequeño con cariño y con lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas.

—No. ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara?

María meditó unos segundos.

—Anthony.

—Anthony. —Pronuncia el varón—. Tony. Tony Stark.

────────────────────────

El Tribunal Viviente contempló como la vida de Tony Stark transcurría de manera similar a la de otros universos. También descubrió que el hombre era un Beta, caso contrario ya hubiera experimentado las cualidades que representaban a un Alfa u Omega. Su mutación siguió inactiva, pero la entidad sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que sus verdaderas habilidades salieran a flote.

Pasaron muchos años y ni siquiera cuando fue secuestrado, Tony nunca activo sus poderes.

Iron Man existía y quizás el destino prefirió que las cosas siguieran de esa manera como en los demás universos. Pero el Tribunal pensaba distinto. Sin Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark adquirió el rol de la Bruja Escarlata de ese universo, pero lo más transcendental es que se ha convertido en el Ser Nexus de la Tierra-161.

El Tribunal Viviente presagiaba que pronto la Magia del Caos resurgiría y Anthony Edward Stark manipularía y deformaría la realidad a su voluntad.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He aquí el primer capítulo! :)
> 
> Los comentarios son parte de mi mermelada uwu

El whiskey no fue suficiente y harto de las insufribles mareas de la culpa, se vistió con vaqueros, botines de cuero marrón oscuro y camisa _v-neck_ gris acompañada de una chamarra negra. Después de aplicarse perfume y guardarse la billetera y el celular en los bolsillos, se encauzó al estacionamiento, subiéndose al Audi R8 y de prisa abandonó la Torre Stark.

Eran aproximadamente las 11:45 pm y con suerte encuentre a alguien lo suficientemente atractivo como para hacerlo estremecer de pies a cabeza, pero, sobre todo, que el placer le borre la memoria, al menos por esta noche. Han transcurrido dieciocho horas desde que Los Avengers se enfrentaron a Ultron en Sokovia, causando la muerte del androide genocida y también de la destrucción de la ciudad. Esto último, por mucho que se trató de evitar, fue una derrota para los héroes y el peor error que ha comedido el multimillonario desde que se reveló ante el mundo como Iron Man. Se jactaba de ser un superhéroe y una de sus creaciones acabó con la vida de miles.

Si bien su intención no era crear a un robot asesino, sino una armadura que protegiera al planeta, la rabia y total responsabilidad cayó sobre él. Pese a que Bruce también ayudo, el equipo no se cargó en contra del científico, quizás por miedo a Hulk o porque pensaron que el doctor nunca habría cometido tal barbaridad de no ser por Stark.

Mientras observaba las calles de New York, los fragmentos de la batalla llegaban a su mente. Mordiéndose el labio, es golpeado por una nueva estaca por su yerro.

Debió dejar que Thor se llevara el cetro, nunca debió tratar de experimentar con el. Pero en el momento que lo sostuvo, una sobrecarga de energía invadió su sistema nervioso y abruptamente tuvo una extraña y aterradora visión. Ya de por si estaba con el jodido TEPT desde que cruzó por el agujero de gusano para que encima se le sumaran las horribles imágenes que le mostró el cetro, porque definitivamente fue culpa del objeto. La especie de premonición era similar a lo que atisbó dentro del portal —cosa que lo puso con los nervios a flor de piel—, anexado con los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros de batalla. Los Leviatanes sobrevolaban en el oscuro espacio y con miedo se acercó a los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, fijando sus orbes acaramelados en sus rostros. Al llegar junto al Capitán América para tomarle el pulso, este se despertó y atrapó su brazo, diciéndole: « _Pudiste salvarnos... ¿Por qué no hiciste más?_ ».

La visión luego se distorsionó y pronto fue rodeado por una inmensa neblina de energía de color escarlata. Recuperó la consciencia y se alejó de las instalaciones de Hydra con el cetro. Cuando regresó a la Torre con los demás héroes, comenzó a experimentar con el cetro junto con Bruce y las consecuencias se apreciaron más tarde.

La atormentada mente de Tony lo empujó a crear indirectamente a Ultron. Sin embargo, su primer error no fue impedimento para nuevamente crear otro robot, pero esta vez JARVIS tendría un papel primordial. Gracias a la Cuna de la Doctora Cho, las habilidades de Stark y Banner en sus respectivos campos científicos, la IA y la bendición de Thor, nació Visión.

Afortunadamente la manera de ver la vida del androide no era para nada igual a la de Ultron.

El genio arribó en un bar casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Estaciona el vehículo en el parking del local, apaga el motor y sale rápidamente para conducir sus piernas en la entrada del lugar. Una vez dentro, las miradas se disparan en su presencia y maldice mentalmente de no traer puestos sus gafas oscuras. A estas alturas, los medios de comunicación informaron al resto del mundo acerca de los acontecimientos en Sokovia, no obstante, todavía eran desconocedores de su rol como creador del robot. Empero, se enterarían sí o sí y cuando habló con Pepper sobre el asunto, la rubia le aseguró que se encargaría sobre la parte económica mientras Tony lidiaría con la culpabilidad, los tabloides y el odio de los sokovianos. Ah, y como bonus, Pepper rompió con él, alegando que no podía continuar así y eso desgarró a Stark.

Prácticamente perdió más de lo que se imaginó.

El moreno se arrimó a la barra de bebidas, pidiéndole al bar tender el vodka más fuerte que tenga. Con brevedad el hombre caucásico le tiende su bebida y el genio lo hace sonrojar cuando le guiña el ojo.

Lo de ser coqueto no se lo quitaba nadie.

Pasados unos minutos, un hombre alto y fornido se sentó al lado de ingeniero. El zagal le sonrió ladino y Tony quedó enganchado con esos ojos grisáceos. Es de tez morena y muy sexy. El tipo ubicó sus brazos sobre la barra, permitiendo que el castaño viera esos jodidos bíceps que le llamaban para pasar sus dedos sobre ellos. El otro moreno lo escaneó lascivamente, y el cuerpo del héroe empezaba a calentarse.

Más tarde, en una habitación de un motel, se escuchaban respiraciones aceleradas, ropa esparcida por el piso y la cama echa un verdadero desastre, como si un tifón hubiera pasado por ahí.

El multimillonario se columpiaba de arriba hacia abajo, sujetándose de la ancha espalda del sujeto extraño, gimiendo desesperado y bañado en sudor. Suertudamente la posición le impidió a su amante de ver como lágrimas resbalaban por sus ruborizadas mejillas. Infaustamente no podía disfrutar con plenitud el placer. La visión del cetro, Ultron, la ciudad destruida, las personas fallecidas, la desconfianza de sus compañeros y que Virginia terminara su relación, son demasiadas emociones potentes para él.

El hombre, cuyo nombre ni se acuerda, cae dormido en el colchón y Tony se levanta apresurado para tomar un baño. Minutos después, aparece en la habitación para ponerse su ropa, recoger sus pertenencias y salir con destino al aparcamiento.

────────────────────────

Unas semanas pasan y el asunto de Ultron queda en segundo plano. Claro, existen personas furiosas que cuestionaban las labores de Los Avengers y si realmente deberían seguir protegiendo a la Tierra. Eso empeoró el estado de animo de Tony, quien ya tenía sobrado problema con Rogers y Romanoff vigilándole la espalda en caso de querer joderla de nuevo. Con Bruce compartiendo la culpa y aislándose de las batallas por un tiempo, Thor regresando a su hogar, Visión aprendiendo sobre el mundo, Rhodey y Wilson uniéndose oficialmente al equipo y Clint retirándose para estar con su familia.

Tony salía frecuentemente del Complejo Avengers, específicamente para no apreciar las desaprobadas miradas de algunos del equipo. Bueno, también era porque tuvo que rendir cuentas ante el Gobierno Sokoviano, las Naciones Unidas y estar en muchas conferencias esclareciendo el acaecimiento y las medidas que se iban a tomar. El Departamento de Relaciones Públicas y su grupo de abogados hicieron un magnífico trabajo.

El castaño cierra de un portazo la puerta del auto, con expresión disgustada y echándose a andar hacia el Complejo. Regresaba de la última sesión con el Gobierno Sokoviano y fue la más tediosa de todas. Al menos las preocupaciones de que le echaran soga a su cuello se terminaron.

El Doctor Banner le insistió al genio de revelar su participación, pero Anthony se negó. El científico ya tenía mucho en sus hombros y no deseaba agregar más por temor a que Ross aprovechara su nuevo puesto como Secretario de Estado.

Cruzó los dedos para no toparse con nadie mientras transitaba por el vestíbulo. Sus suplicas fueron oídas y prontamente subió al elevador.

Ni bien se abrían las puertas y el multimillonario velozmente salió con destino a su dormitorio. Le preguntó a FRIDAY si el resto de Avengers se hallaban en el recinto y él lanzó un suspiro aliviado cuando le notificó que Natasha, Steve y Sam se habían ido en un Quinjet con destino desconocido. Al ingeniero le pareció sospechoso, pero finalmente se alzó de hombros.

—El Coronel Rhodes no se encuentra y el Doctor Banner y Visión están en sus respectivas habitaciones. —La voz irlandesa de la IA culminó con el informe.

—De acuerdo. —Caminó hasta acostarse en su cama. Divisaba el techo y por el cansancio de la reunión y de las poquísimas horas de sueño que ha tenido, se quedó dormido instantáneo.

Cinco minutos posteriores, el magnate empieza a sacudirse, su respiración se entrecorta y leves balbuceos huyen de su garganta.

—¡Jefe! ¡Jefe, despierte! —Exclamó la IA, sin embargo, su creador no reaccionaba—. ¡Está teniendo una pesadilla! ¡Jefe, despierte!

_Dentro de la pesadilla, Anthony una vez más se haya con la terrible visión, con la diferencia que Pepper, Rhodey y Happy se encuentran muertos junto con los demás Avengers. Una voz grave y sombría lo llama, haciéndolo voltear a sus espaldas._

**_Stark. Stark. Stark._ ** ****

_Inesperadamente el cuerpo de Visión cae frente a él, sin la gema en su cabeza. Los orbes whiskey se abren impactados y se mantiene estático. La flota Chitauri y los Leviatanes avanzan directamente al portal, y una inmensa nave se posiciona a pocos metros de él._

_La estupefacción y el miedo se apoderan de sus rasgos fáciles. No tiene su traje y el pánico lo carcome, siendo consciente que todo está perdido. La Tierra será destruida, no hizo suficiente, no hizo suficiente, le falló a todos._

_—¿¡Por qué no hiciste más!? —Escucha las voces de sus amigos y de Los Avengers reclamándole—. ¿¡Por qué nos dejaste morir!?_

_—¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta! —Cubre sus orejas y cierra los párpados—. ¡Por favor, deténganse!_

_—¡Débil!_

_—¡No te importa nadie!_

_—¡Tú y tu maldito ego!_

_—¡Nunca fuiste mi amigo!_

_—¡Eres un monstruo!_

_—¡Es tu culpa!_

_—¡No mereces llamarte héroe!_

_—¡Siempre serás el Mercader de la Muerte!_

_El castaño lloraba por las palabras hirientes de la gente que consideraba su familia._

_Ellos tienen razón, es su culpa. No es un héroe. Es el maldito Mercader de la Muerte. Nunca dejó de serlo, ¿por qué seguía engañándose?_

_—Sin el traje, no eres nada._

_Anthony soltó un clamor, cayendo de rodillas y súbitamente la energía escarlata aparece, expandiéndose al entorno del genio como si fuese una explosión._

El moreno se despierta violentamente, sentándose como un resorte y jadeando vehemente. La voz de FRIDAY resuena en el dormitorio, diciéndole la hora y fecha para continuamente asegurarle al ingeniero que se encuentra a salvo. Le toma alrededor de tres minutos para regular su respiración y talla sus ojos con las mangas de su camisa color burdeos, secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Suspira pesadamente y levanta la mirada para quedar anonadado por el espectáculo que hallaba en su habitación.

—¿Qué es esto? —Tartamudea, contemplando una especie de bruma de color rojizo—. FRIDAY...

—No lo sé, jefe. La energía parece inofensiva, pero su magnitud de poder es similar a la gema que posee Visión.

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —Parpadea incrédulo—. Linda, escanea nuevamente. Quizás te has equivocado. ¿Y de dónde carajos ha salido? —Con vacilación toca con un dedo la neblina carmesí—. La apariencia es como si fuese plasma.

—Segundo escaneo completado y el resultado es el mismo. —Se queda en silencio y retoma la palabra—. Referente a su origen, ha provenido de ti, jefe. Precisamente de tus manos.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo que vino de mí? —Cuestionó, incorporándose de la cama.

—Es exactamente lo que le estoy diciendo. La energía roja emergió de usted segundos antes de que despertara de la pesadilla. —Aseveró la IA.

El genio se paseaba por el dormitorio, aún pasmado por lo que sostenía su querida FRIDAY. ¿Realmente este poder dimana de él? La neblina no la sentía al tacto, pero sorprendentemente le transmitía cierta calidez. Admitía que esto era impresionante, pero no comprendía porque lo poseía y tampoco sabía como desaparecerlo. Si Rogers o Romanoff se enteraran estallarían sobre él y de solo pensarlo ya se aproximaba una jaqueca.

—Okay, fabuloso espectáculo, pero esto no se puede quedar flotando por siempre. —Aplaudió en un intento por desaparecer la niebla, cosa que obviamente no funcionó—. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Vete! —Agitó sus manos y de seguida sus piernas fueron golpeadas desde atrás—. ¡ _Agh_! ¿¡Qué cojones fue eso!?

—Jefe, la cama se movió.

—Si, ya veo eso. —Examina el mueble y para comprobar la hipótesis que recientemente realizó en su cabeza, retrocede unos pasos, ojeando la cama y moviendo sus manos con donaire hacia delante—. Ven camita, ven con papá.

Jadea sorprendido por ver como el mueble era cubierto de la bruma y se acercaba a él.

—¡Funciona! —Chilla alegremente.

—Aparentemente usted posee telequinesis. —Enuncia el ser artificial.

—Por descabellado que suene, eso tiene sentido. —Hace una mueca—. ¿Pero por qué ahora? Esto me hubiera servido mucho en Afganistán o contra Loki y su ejército de extraterrestres. —Niega con la cabeza, ahuyentando esos recuerdos—. De cualquier manera, esto es lo más loco que me ha ocurrido en el día.

—Jefe, detecto otra energía emergiendo en la habitación. —Lo alerta.

—¿¡Otra!?

En el centro del lugar, unas chispas anaranjadas y brillantes se exhiben y de inmediato forman un círculo grande, helando a Tony por lo terriblemente semejante al agujero de gusano. Del portal se manifiesta un hombre alto de cabello oscuro, piel pálida y un respetable vello facial. El moreno frunce el ceño ante la rara vestimenta azul y la capa roja que se ondulaba, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible si no había viento?

Hubo miles de pensamientos revoloteando por la cabeza de Tony, pero lo que soltó fue:

—¿Quién carajos eres? —Lo razonable sería llamar a su armadura o alertar a los dos Avengers que estaba aquí, pero no lo hizo.

Extrañamente aquel hombre no lo sentía como una amenaza.

—Soy el Doctor Stephen Strange, Hechicero Supremo de este mundo. —Mira la bruma y la toca con su diestra—. Y tenemos que hablar, Tony Stark.

Tachen lo anteriormente dicho, su día se tornó el doble de loco. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ninguno de los dos movió un músculo y permanecieron callados, mirándose fijamente como halcones. Tony se encontraba debatiendo si pedir o no refuerzos, no quería que los demás supieran su recién descubrimiento de telequinesis o lo que sea que fuera aquella bruma rojiza, además el hombre frente a él le parecía vagamente familiar, pero no sabía con exactitud de dónde podría conocerlo. El moreno desvió sus orbes chocolate en dirección a la puerta cuando el azabache caminó unos milímetros al frente y Tony ya se hallaba listo para abandonar la habitación en caso de que el misterioso tipo comenzara a atacarlo. Había estado aplazando su idea de crear una armadura a base de nanotecnología, una idea que surgió luego de su último encuentro sexual, y ahora mismo necesitaba de una. Maldijo para sus adentros de haber destruido sus trajes y el único disponible está todavía en reparación.

El otro varón debió adivinar los pensamientos del multimillonario y con serenidad procedió en entablar una conversación.

—No he venido aquí a pelear, señor Stark. —El castaño retorna su atención en él y continua en su explicación—. Estoy aquí porque detecte una inusitada energía en nuestra dimensión, la rastree hasta aquí y bueno… —Echó un vistazo a la nebulosa carmesí que se estableció en el entorno—. Nunca había visto algo como esto.

Tony bufa por lo bajo.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un mago? ¿Eso significa que Hogwarts existe? —Dice burlonamente con una ceja levantada—. ¿Por qué nunca recibí mi carta? Oh, espera. ¿Estás aquí para dármela personalmente?

—No. —Responde entre dientes y rueda los ojos—. Ya se lo dije, soy el Hechicero Supremo.

—No tengo idea de que importancia tiene ese ostentoso título. —Se cruza de brazos—. ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Globos de animales?

—Protejo tu realidad, _douchebag_. —Soltó con cierto desdén y superioridad, provocando en el genio una punzada de molestia, era notable que el hombre de alta estatura no se dejaba intimidar por nadie—. ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí? —Señaló la energía.

El ingeniero se quedó callado. El extraño sujeto no podía enterarse que fue él mismo quien invocó la nebulosa, sin embargo, Anthony no contaba con que el doctor estaba a pasos adelantados.

—Vino de usted. —Los vellos de los brazos se le erizaron a Anthony—. ¿Desde hace cuando práctica magia, señor Stark?

—¿Magia? —Parpadea incrédulo y luego se ríe—. La magia no es real.

Strange arquea sus cejas oscuras.

—Hay un portal detrás de mi y su habitación está repleta de una firma mágica. —Comenta con si fuera lo más simple de entender en la vida—. Sin mencionar sobre su encuentro con Loki Odinson, quien es un hechicero asgardiano. ¿Y todavía se atreve a decirme que la magia no es real?

—La magia es un tipo de ciencia que aún no entendemos. —Replica sin inmutarse.

—¿Eso es lo que piensa? —Ahora fue el turno del morocho en reírse—. Señor Stark, pueda que usted se halla enfrentado a seres de otra galaxia, pero obviamente usted no sabe nada acerca de este universo.

—Ilústreme, oh poderoso Merlín. —Dijo con total desinterés y aburrimiento.

—Para que lo sepa, Merlín fue el primer Hechicero Supremo de este mundo. —Esa información desubica un poco al genio en robótica—. Retomando la pregunta, ¿desde hace cuando usted práctica magia? ¿Esto fue de siempre o reciente?

—¿Por qué mierda tengo que darle explicaciones a un desconocido que allanó mi Complejo? —Refutó con desagrado—. Por cierto, eso fue algo estúpido. Esta es la base de Los Avengers, te has metido en problemas, mago.

—No quisiera ofender, pero tengo que hacerlo. —Habló con una preponderancia que le hirvió la sangre al castaño—. Los Avengers son considerados los héroes más poderosos, pero no son lo suficientemente aptos para enfrentarse a monstruos interdimensionales. De hecho, estoy completamente seguro que sería una derrota para ustedes. —Sonrió taimado.

—Escucha aquí bastardo. —Encauzó sus piernas para colocarse a centímetros del hechicero, observándolo con vesania—. Yo no voy a permitir que un mago con ropa de vagabundo tibetano venga aquí a dirigirse ante mi de esa manera. Será mejor que te largues y no regreses nunca. A menos que quieras enfrentarte a un Hulk.

Stephen ladea una sonrisa que aumenta la molestia en Tony. Esto le resultaba familiar al inventor desde otra perspectiva.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Una amenaza y ya? —Niega con la cabeza, sin quitar la sonrisita socarrona—. Me esperaba a un Tony Stark con porte tenaz, pero lo único que veo es a un gatito maullando. —El genio gruñe—. Los tabloides han mentido mucho sobre usted.

—Mira hijo de la…

—Solo responda la maldita pregunta, señor Stark. —Lo interrumpió—. Tengo cosas que hacer y quisiera terminar con esto.

—Pues lárgate porque no pienso decirte nada. —Se da la vuelta con la intención de pedirle a FRIDAY que llame a Visión.

El usuario de magia frunce el ceño y enseguida el esclarecimiento ilumina su rostro.

—Ni siquiera sabe que es esto. —El moreno se paraliza y a continuación escucha una risa burlesca del médico—. El genio Tony Stark que alardea de su intelecto no sabe acerca de sus nuevas habilidades. —Se coloca a paso lento frente al magnate, quien evita conectar sus miradas—. Déjeme adivinar, ¿lo descubrió hoy? —El zagal no respondió—. Seguramente fue minutos antes de que ingresara a su habitación, por eso todavía no ha desaparecido su firma.

Anthony nunca en su vida ha sentido la necesidad de golpear tanto la cara de una persona. Ni siquiera el idiota de Justin Hammer lo había irritado tanto como el mago, quizás era porque su estilo de contradecir a los demás era bastante similar al suyo y eso no le gustó. Demonios, hasta el vello facial es casi igual, eran como las dos caras de una misma moneda y lo peor del caso es que el hombre estaba caliente. Sus pómulos remarcados, la estructura ósea perfecta, los labios acorazados y esos ojos encantadores que cambiaban de color con el cambio del reflejo de la luz en ellos.

Tony hubiera preferido conocer al varón en otro lugar y en condiciones disponibles para una buena follada. En cambio, se conocieron menos de cinco minutos y ya estaban como perro y gato. ¿Acaso siempre sacaba lo peor de la gente? ¿Por eso su equipo nunca se tomó la molestia en conocerlo verdaderamente?

Las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para él.

El médico largó un suspiro y sus facciones de soberbia se relajaron. Tomó una considerable distancia entre el superhéroe y él, enfocando sus orbes heterocromáticos en las neblinas de carmesí. Sus dos manos se levantaron, haciendo varios movimientos y de seguida una onda dorada empujó a la nebulosa, desapareciéndola al instante. Stephen quiso realizar un comentario jocoso por la expresión de asombro en el multimillonario, pero optó por morderse la lengua. Su trabajo debió ser simple y si seguía discutiendo inútilmente con el hombre de baja estatura no llegarían a nada. Stark apenas se enteraba que es una hechicero y Stephen tenía el deber de asistirlo en esto, la idea del héroe sin supervisión y con un poder que jamás había visto, no le daba buenas vibras.

Ulteriormente de los sucesos con Dormammu, su ex maestro Mordo se empecinó en arrebatarles a los hechiceros su magia, dejándolos vulnerables y a otros los mató en el proceso. La magia de Tony es diferente a las Artes Místicas, siendo volátil y con algo de voluntad propia. El inventor claramente no entendía la magnitud de su poder, incluso el Ojo de Agamotto se sentía atraído hacía la magia escarlata y Strange es lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender que aquello significaba un problema enorme. Abrió el portal con el pensamiento de un posible hechicero poderoso, es más, hasta creyó que se trataba del propio Baron Mordo. Ver al mismísimo Iron Man rodeado de una fuerte firma mágica no era algo que consideró.

Si el superhéroe llegaba al radar de Mordo, sería un peligro latente. El doctor no quiere ni imaginarse las capacidades de Mordo con una magia así.

El genio leyó la sutil preocupación en los orbes verde grisáceo del médico y su actitud mordaz declinó de inmediato.

—Escucha… Hemos empezado mal. —Enuncia con incomodidad.

—Tienes razón. —Carraspea—. Por favor, discúlpeme.

—No. No hay nada que disculpar. —Se pasa una mano por su cabello—. Viniste aquí por una buena razón y realmente no tengo idea de lo que me está sucediendo. —Muerde su labio inferior y ese gesto es suficiente para que el de cabello sal y pimienta sonría amigable—. ¿Por qué aseguras que es magia?

—Porque es eso.

El de ojos whiskey mueve los hombros, intentado relajarse y no entrar en un absurdo pánico. El odia la magia. Su encuentro con Loki y la visión que recibió de su cetro son razones válidas para repudiarla y ahora mismo un hechicero que salió de un portal brillante a mitad de su dormitorio le daba la noticia de que tenía magia. La maldita ironía mofándose de él, como si no tuviera sobrados problemas con las consecuencias de Ultron y encima le aventaban esto.

—¿Por qué ahora? —La pregunta no fue con intención de obtener una respuesta mas el Doctor Strange le respondió.

—Es la primera vez que conozco a una persona que posee magia sin necesidad de meterse a un entrenamiento. Sin embargo, tengo la teoría de que sus poderes despertaron por el estrés acumulado de lo acontecido con el robot.

Edward hace una mueca.

—Sabes sobre Sokovia.

—Todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó con Sokovia. —El moreno agacha la cabeza y el ex neurocirujano recordó esa expresión en sí mismo cuando no pudo salvar a Ancestral—. Mire, señor Stark…

—Tony. —Interrumpió abruptamente—. Llámame Tony. El señor Stark era mi padre.

—Tony. Mi intención no es discutir, solamente me estoy ocupando de mis deberes. Evidentemente eres un hechicero y yo soy el encargado de monitorear el Mundo Místico. Sentí un poder inusual, lo localicé y heme aquí.

—Vale, has encontrado la fuente del poder. ¿Y ahora que harás? —Se sienta en el borde su cama—. ¿Me llevaras a Hogwarts para entrenarme?

Vincent rueda los ojos de nuevo.

—Se llama Karmar-Taj y… Sí. —El castaño se sobresalta un poco—. Es ahí donde la gente va para aprender las Artes Místicas, aunque no estoy seguro de que eso sea lo indicado.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú magia es diferente a la nuestra. Como te dije, es la primera vez que conozco a un hechicero que no ha aprendido las Artes Místicas. Naciste con ese poder, Tony.

—Pero los magos nacen con la magia, ¿no?

El otro zagal niega.

—No es así como funciona la magia. O al menos la que poseo.

Ambos se instalan en un silencio incómodo.

—¿Tienes idea si en tu familia hubo hechiceros? —Indagó el de piel nívea.

—No. Se supone que la magia es un cuento de fantasía, no debería existir.

—Existe, Tony. Y tú eres un usuario de ella.

El de hebras marrones se levanta, paseándose ofuscadamente por la habitación, huyendo de la penetrante mirada del hechicero con capa roja.

Magia. Él poseía magia. De todas las jodidas personas en ese mundo… ¿Justamente tuvo que ser él? La vida nunca le daría tregua.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? —Jamás esperó soltarle esas palabras a un desconocido y menos en mostrarse tan perdido—. No soy un fan de la magia, Doctor Strange.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —Entraba a un terreno que no debía pisar, pero su curiosidad le ganó la partida.

—Mi experiencia con ella no fue dulce. —Lo observa seriamente—. ¿Podrías deshacer ese portal, por favor?

El hombre alto pestañeó y rápidamente cerro el portal. No sabía que le sorprendió más, que el ingeniero haya dicho «por favor» o la apacibilidad que lo abordó en el momento que su portal se esfumó. Luego el doctor se recriminó al acordarse que el moreno cruzó un agujero de gusano con una bomba y mínima posibilidad de regresar, sus portales eran similares y no le sorprendía que el genio haya obtenido una fobia hacia ellos. Stephen aún no podía subirse a un vehículo sin recordar que perdió sus manos en un accidente automovilístico. El ex neurocirujano simpatizó con el héroe en ese aspecto, entendiéndolo y compartiendo la carga.

Es curioso como sus vidas eran casi idénticas. Stark vivió un infierno secuestrado y Strange se accidentó y sus manos quedaron defectuosas para siempre.

Dos hombres exitosos en campos diferentes.

Dos hombres narcisistas que sufrieron para aprender una lección.

Dos hombres que no se dejaron vencer.

Titubeante, el varón de ojos bicolor se encaminó hasta tener cerca al magnate. El azul verdoso chocó con el marrón avellana, el ambiente se ciñó en una tensión profunda, ninguno de los adultos estaría dispuesto en apartar la visión del otro; intentando descifrar lo que pensaba cada uno. Las manos del hechicero temblaron más de lo habitual y el corazón del superhéroe galopaba intenso.

Los ojos de Tony eran expresivos mientras que los de Stephen sabían como ocultar las emociones.

Anthony contuvo la respiración, contemplando como el rostro del contrario se acerca al suyo; esperando junto a sus sentidos alocados el siguiente movimiento del hombre alto. Desde la corta distancia, el azabache le resultó mucho más atractivo y el moreno hizo lo posible para que sus piernas no flaquearan ante la fervorosa mirada del otro zagal.

—Ven conmigo. —Bisbiseó el doctor.

—De acuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado un largo tiempo. Con todo esto de las clases no he tenido tiempo de seguir esta trama y tampoco las demás historias.
> 
> Nos vemos ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí trayendo esta idea que llevo pensando hace unos meses. Veremos como sale todo esto.
> 
> Twitter: @Tony_Bottom1  
> Tumblr: tony-bottom


End file.
